


【GGAD】光源

by Magdalene Dumbledore (orphan_account)



Series: 百日情书 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Magdalene%20Dumbledore
Summary: 一个关于抉择和救赎的故事





	【GGAD】光源

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你们所有人

天还带着郁色，邓布利多穿好衣服，吻别了正在熟睡之中的丈夫，德国魔法部长似乎正做着一个不愉快的梦，眉头皱得死紧。邓布利多笑了起来，通常情况下，格林德沃才是早起的那一个，那些成人世界的腌臜比校园中的鸡毛蒜皮更加缠人。邓布利多打算尽早完成任务，在对方下晚班之前做奶油炖鸡肉来安慰一下对方。

这是一个普通的周日，霍格沃茨的学生们大多数仍沉浸于长了很多的梦乡之中。邓布利多常常举着长明灯从寝室的走廊里静静地穿过，一遍确认一切安好，一边感受着这些无忧无虑地，未来多于过去的青春气息，从他第一次站上讲台，手执教鞭的那一刻起，坚定的责任就压在他的头顶，人心总是自私的，他也无数次惶恐地反省自己，是否对某一个学生倾注了过多的关爱，而冷落了眼睁睁望着他的另一个。米勒娃安慰了他，说优秀学生的资源都是通过自己的努力挣来的。

这种解释不能完全消弭他心中的愧疚，今日他所前往的医院里，住着一些令他心脏隐隐作痛的学生。

造访之前，他看过他们每个人的资料，有的父母双亡，有的忍受家暴，还有的被本该互助友爱的同窗欺凌——迪佩特校长和他们无数次强调过预防过，或许他们仍做得不够，这些孩子过早地失去了笑容，正常的思维，以及对于生活的希望。

他敲开第一扇门时，那孩子朝他扔去一个瓶子，他形象尽失地匆匆躲开，他记得这孩子因为校内斗殴被记大过，但并非常年出言挑衅的一方，邓布利多看过那孩子的证件照，照片上的男孩笑得羞涩腼腆。

他在门后放下一束雏菊和一包糖果，轻轻地关上门，他正计划着未来更多的造访。

接下来的旅途要顺利得多，亲切得多，有的人朝他痛哭流涕地倾诉，抓住他的手慨叹命运的不公，他以自己最温柔的态度敞开年长者的大篷，竭尽全力使对方能暂时逃离生活的风暴；有的人一言不发，他就陪着他们静静地坐，静静地望着窗外一只鸟飞过，云朵渐渐移动。当他走到最后一扇门前时，红日西斜，格林德沃传来简讯，今日又要加班了。

那房间里传来婉转的乐器声，宛如诉说着思乡之情，他向投影中的白发男子又投去一吻，在对方的微笑中关掉通讯。

打开门的瞬间，那女孩把管乐器放在床上，朝他鞠躬，邓布利多注意到床头放了不少未拆的礼品盒，女孩笑得甜美得体，完全看不出重度抑郁的症状。

她说:“我好惶恐，又好高兴，您是我的偶像，但意义又不仅限于此。”

他几乎立刻地就被她提起了兴趣，并揣测这将是这次旅途中最令人揪心的发现。

邓布利多寒暄过后，给她糖果，又亲手把花塞在她手上，女孩咯咯地笑了起来。

“您真的，真的是一个很温柔的人，您送来的花很美，一般人都会喜欢花的香味，大自然总是让人遗忘一切忧虑。”

“是啊，对于一个小小的诗人来说，花在每一天每一个不同的地点都有不同的含义，”他努力回忆起女孩的资料，多愁善感，对文学有些小小兴趣，便尽可能照着她说话的方式来回答，“你为花朵作过诗吗？”

“很遗憾的是，它们既没有颜色，也没有香气，所以我把它们从记忆里删除了，”女孩瘪嘴，“我太差劲了，甚至不能做好业余诗人，只会躲在自己的小圈子里卖弄和撒泼而已。”

他找到问题之一了，邓布利多摇摇头，“不是这样的，希德嘉，你真的很不错，你已经比很多同龄人做得好了。”

女孩大笑起来，见邓布利多眼神诚恳，又不好意思地摸了摸下巴，“谢谢您安慰我，但我有自知之明，我相信您看过无数学生的杰作，您来访之前也必定看过我的资料和那些写在作业本上的小诗，想必内心也有真正的评判，您只需要告诉我真相就可以了，没必要拿那些鼓励的话语来安慰我。”

这是一个敏锐到高傲的女孩，她眯起眼睛时的样子有些像年轻时的盖勒特，但她……

邓布利多说:“你要相信自己，如果你仍然心存疑虑，我可以明确地告诉你——是的，你在这方面已经展示出了比常人更好的天赋。”

“但那也只是比常人略好一点!我被放在天才之间时，就像闯进了了珍珠群里的沙砾!”女孩突然激动起来，同时眼眶开始变红，“它们都没有意义!没有意义!文学是我逃避现实的手段，我对它的期许远远不如我对其他方面的期许那么大!但我对未来生活的期望已经被我自己毁掉了!我的成绩一败涂地，这意味着我不能进入心仪的魔法社科研究所，当千万分之一的特例则是我想都不敢想过的事情。心理医生告诉我，你应该去争取未来，过程远远比结果重要，但是我不一样，我就要看到结果，不结果的花的结局不过是飘零于泥土罢了!”

邓布利多拍了拍女孩的肩膀，轻声说着“没事了”。女孩开始抽噎，浑身颤抖，用手胡乱地抹着眼泪和鼻涕，邓布利多掏出纸巾为她擦拭，女孩小声说了句谢谢。

“让您见笑了，我身体不太好，有鼻炎，肝火，乱齿，青春痘，肠胃病，慢性咽炎，现在还成了神经病，哭起来总是没完没了，控制不住。”

“好孩子，”他用最轻柔的语调说着，“我的妹妹小时候也多病，但我们从来没放弃过她，她现在已经成为一个快乐的女巫了，同样的，我们不会放弃你。”

“我知道，您不会放弃任何一个人。但我已经看开了，除了朋友们和父母，我觉得世界上的一切都没有意义了。”

“未来给你带来的不会总是失望，”邓布利多说，“十八岁那年，我和盖勒特吵了一架，安娜也病重，阿福指着我的鼻子对我说永不相见，我以为我所珍爱的所有人都离我而去了。于是我回到霍格沃茨，遇见了你们，那时候我便知道生活仍有所期待，未来还有一千种可能性。”

“我父亲曾冷酷地告诉我，我活在自己的世界里，我总是试图把自己活得像小说，以此逃避现实生活中的不如意，然后四年级的某一天，您正在上变形术课的时候，格林德沃先生来找您了。”

直到离开，邓布利多才想起那次会面，格林德沃一旦得到空闲，就迫不及待地来找他，他为此还和他分床睡了一晚上才成功抗议了这种扰乱课堂秩序的行为。

“他看见您没戴围巾，二话不说就在您脖子上缠了一圈，您也不言语，对纽特吩咐完要点之后，就念了咒语把人赶了出去。下课以后，我们所有人都挤在办公室旁边听墙角，我骑着扫帚偷偷爬到天花板那里，看见格林德沃先生正絮絮叨叨地抱怨着您又顶着寒风就来学校了。”

“我以为第二天就能看见新闻呢，可实际上什么都没有发生，但从那以后，我就开始隐秘地期待着，格林德沃先生第二次出现在您的身边。”

邓布利多眼角泛起泪花:“我没想到我和盖勒特的那些……故事给了你这么大的触动。”

女孩亮闪闪的眼睛里充满了晶莹的东西:“然后，你们就成了我生命中最耀眼的光源之一。”

“我失去了我的梦想，失去了很多朋友，于是我没日没夜地想起你们在一起时那种温暖的气氛，您爱所有的学生，但您对格林德沃先生的爱却是独特的，我想啊想，想到世界上仅剩下这一份爱，一份不属于我的爱，在旁观别人的爱情之时，我得到了救赎。”

这实在是出乎他的意料，一个女孩，对自己的生活没有任何期许，却在别人的爱情中得到满足，但他突然意识到，那些在黑暗中抓不到丝毫甜蜜和欢欣的人，在面临崩溃之前那些故作镇静的微笑里，是否像注射止痛剂一样地汲取着别人的温暖。

“我很高兴你如此支持我和盖勒特，但你也很清楚，别人的生活再趋近于你的理想，那也不过是镜花水月。希德嘉，你必须得找到真正属于自己的那道光。”

希德嘉垂下了眼，专心拨弄着自己的手指，吸气声不绝于耳，她的心情起伏到无法掩饰的地步。

等她抬起头时，诗人希德嘉又回来了，她慢慢地吐出音节，眼神游移着，最终落在他蓝色的双眼中，“那么，您能现在向我保证，您会永远和格林德沃先生在一起吗？”

他应该答应，因为一切都没有变数，他有着幸福的家庭，聪明的孩子，令人艳羡的事业，他所求不过是造诣更上一层楼他忙碌，辛苦，充实，他当然能和格林德沃幸福到永远。

于是他说:“是的，我们会永远在一起。”

但当他吐出“永远”这个词时，耳边响起漫长的嘈杂，他竟感受到一丝陌生的恐惧。

希德嘉闭上眼睛，眼角处有一颗泪珠，“在我的想象中，你们轮回了千百回，每一次都相爱，然后互相伤害，彼此误解，甚至为此失去了很多东西，但最后的最后，王子和公主永远都幸福地生活在一起，哪怕年华已逝，容颜不再。”

“会的，希德嘉，我希望你能来参加我们两个人的葬礼，”邓布利多出口时甚至把自己都吓了一跳，“你也会找到属于你的那一份的。不妨再给你讲得多些:每当我们短暂地分离时，我想起他也必定会在那个完美的所在旁勾勒自己，只有确认两个人同时存在，那安全感才能落到我心里，到后来我只是偶尔才会想起那张想了千百遍的脸，因为他或许会远行，但永远会归来。希德嘉，这就是家的力量，你也有一个家，据我所知，你的父母对你好极了。”

“所以说，我是咎由自取，我想得多又做得少，明明手中有触手可及的幸福却永远渴求着不切实际的东西，”希德嘉笑了，“我是无性恋，当我对我妈说我要单身一辈子时，她气得要打我，我头一回看见善解人意的妈妈和我产生那么大的分歧。”

“你现在考虑婚姻还太早了点，哪怕前提是你拒绝爱情，”邓布利多想了想，“或许你只是没有遇见对的人罢了，毕竟你也如此关注我和盖勒特。”

“爱情，我都不明白我是否真正理解了爱情，我在诗歌里看见，在您和格林德沃先生的相处中看见，在父母的默契中看见，但我不知道我是否理解了爱情，他们都说那是因为你没有遇见爱情。可我的同学们对爱情充满期待，希望在下一个圣诞节之前脱单时，我却畏惧未来和另一个人睡在一起。”

“好吧，那就假设你一个人自由自在地生活着，做一个精神富足的老姑娘，在生活中寻找别的乐趣。”

“看着你们在一起就是我最大的乐趣。”

绕了一个圈子又回到了原点，现在邓布利多无奈地明了这姑娘的执拗和作茧自缚的痛苦。

“那么，我和盖勒特到底在哪方面吸引了你呢？”

“是理想，他看着您的时候，就像画中的阿喀琉斯看着他的帕特洛克罗斯，那眼神在现实生活中几乎绝迹。”

“我们不是所有时候都如此，我们也有极其普通的一面，”邓布利多急道，“他晚上经常和我抢被子，我冷得发抖，就扯过来一些，他迷迷糊糊中还会嘟囔一些脏话，毕竟他年轻时还是德姆斯特朗的校霸。”

两个人默契地笑起来，希德嘉拿起几个礼品盒，如数家珍地介绍起来。

“这是我最好的同学送来的风铃，这是常常和我一起写作的姑娘送来的魔法人偶，”邓布利多瞧近了看，那竟然是他和格林德沃的模样，“这幅画的作者，”她指着格林德沃身穿大衣和红发少年相拥的图片，“我曾说她是我两年内遇见的最大惊喜之一，她说十年以后仍会是……”

最后，她拿起一本厚厚的文集，上面写着两个人的名字，希德嘉与娜塔莎，邓布利多甚至能从那个简单的，朗朗上口的名字里看见一个利落的少女。

“她和我一样病了，无可救药地在自己的幻想中和早已死去的男人永远在一起，她为我写下这本书的三分之一。”

她把目录翻给邓布利多看，整整三页，上面写着格林德沃和邓布利多在某个平行世界中发生的故事，那些标题里充斥着幻想与满满的抽象意味，但后面无一不标注着happy ending的说明。

邓布利多慨然，严肃，声音颤抖，“你为我们做得太多了……”

“请原谅一个女学生越界的幻想吧，”希德嘉合上书，坐直了身体，“我爱他们，我爱你们，希望在我身边无处不在，我能感受到光。”

她又朝他鞠了一躬，夜色温柔，通讯器响了起来，格林德沃已经在楼下等着他了。

“你不是说要加班么？”

“想你，提前把工作干完了，”格林德沃摇了摇手上装着柠檬雪宝的袋子，“你的事儿办完了么。”

他正要叫格林德沃先回去，希德嘉突然出声:“我没有问题了，您先和格林德沃先生回去吧。”

他只能走下楼，格林德沃为他披上大衣，在他嘴里塞了一颗糖，他抬头看楼上，那女孩留恋地望着他们，就像一块石头。

“我喜欢这女孩，她比你那些不识时务的学生聪明多了。”

“去你的。”邓布利多笑骂道。

 

一个月之后，他听说那女孩选择出院，随娜塔莎去了德国，她送来一张明信片，上面写着“For GG”，她们的背后是一片墓地，邓布利多想，那是否就是另一个女孩所倾慕的“死去的男子”。

不详的预感在他心中浮现，他随口对米勒娃说了那两个女孩的情况，女老师惊讶道，娜塔莎曾是斯莱特林的学生，后来因病辍学，从来再无消息。

“我找了很久那个女孩也没能找到她的信息，但她的同学曾经在她的作文中发现一些极其不好的消息，怎么，你找到她了吗？”

 

他跑出办公室，向斯莱特林院长查询那女孩的讯息，并找到那女孩的作文本，发觉她们早已把自杀计划作好。他心绪不宁，给格林德沃发去通讯，对方正在收拾文件，似乎有点惊讶于邓布利多在办公期间找他。

“拜托，你今天一定要帮我查查希德嘉·霍尔格和娜塔莎·威廷根施坦因这两个女孩的讯息，我不希望看见她们做傻事!”

他能感觉自己的心脏在狂跳，血液在咆哮，他感受到情绪像打翻的调味品一样争先恐后地击打他的身体。格林德沃极少看见他如此慌张的样子，轻声安抚他冷静下来。

“她们来德国了么?你是否知道更具体的位置?我待会儿就派人去找。”

“不知道，我真的不知道!”他茫然地大喊着，无力感涌上他的心头，“我不是个好老师，我真的太差劲了。”

“这不像你，阿尔，”格林德沃厉声道，“你只是被那两个姑娘影响了情绪而已，我希望你以后永远不要出现这种想法。”

“拜托了，盖勒特，拜托了，我想看见希望，她们还那么年轻，还没真正经受过生活的苦与乐，她们不该就如此凋零……”

“我们一定会找到她俩的，”格林德沃一字一顿地说，“有我在你身边，我们一定能找到她们的。”

 

他们拿到英国魔法部教育司传来的消息，联系了消防部队，在第二次世界大战的坟墓丛与破败的小楼之间找到那个女孩，女孩竟然在高楼和自己之间筑起一道屏障，几位傲罗正用力地撕扯着。

格林德沃亲自赶到现场，高声呼喊:“怎么只有你一个人？威廷根施坦因呢?”

“她还不到相会之日，我与她约好身后再会，对于我来说，一切都已经满足了。”

女孩用了洪声咒，她穿着单薄的衬衣，在高楼上瑟瑟发抖。

“我见过无数个试图用死亡来掩饰自己的失败的人，你倒是第一个既承认自己的失败又求死的。如果你愿意给你最喜欢的教授一个面子，不如谈谈你到底舍弃了什么。”

 

他飞到另一栋楼上，坐在房檐，看见女孩的身后画着几个鲜红的标记。

“一切都很好，没什么不好的……只是我不开心，乃至于躯体化到日夜不安，最后甚至想不起欢乐之日的地步，我想我的痛觉或许比别人发达多了，也可能是因为我懦弱。”

“你确实懦弱，”格林德沃说，“你只要继续活下去，明天会比今天更难，后天会比明天还要艰辛，负担不会减轻，你也不会提前走进所谓天堂，你只会一天比一天憔悴，一天比一天更懂得生活摧残了你什么，直到你头发白了，牙齿掉下来，浑身病痛，你才会得到解脱。”

希德嘉点了点头，然后格林德沃站起来，愤怒地训斥着:“你知道我离开阿尔之后干了什么吗？我回到德国，从酒吧开始，从第一份传单和第一次演讲开始，你绝对想不到我也曾有观众寥寥，差点被酒吧老板轰出去的那一天，但我承受下来了——因为我没心没肺，性情冷漠。”

“您的性情冷漠也分对象，否则您也不会再风雪交加之日赶到学校给教授送围巾。”

 

“那你一定是当时在办公室外偷听的学生之一了，在我揍你之前你可死不掉。”格林德沃冷笑道。

女孩置若罔闻，自说自话，“我死去之后，我的父母会一夜白头，卡萨蕾娜会痛诉我轻视了生命，娜塔莎踽踽独行，直到在坟前流下最后的血，我深知自己罪孽深重……但百年之后，所有人都不过一捧黄土，那又如何呢？”

“如果你是个苏联麻瓜，我现在就看着你跳下去而无动于衷，因为你觉得世间的一切，重要的不重要的，爱的恨的都乃身外之物了，”格林德沃点点头，“但你是个英国巫师，死后你的孤魂会在十字车站飘荡，你内心的懊悔永远都无法解决，我和阿不思也绝不会为你哀悼，尽管你可以尽情地造成伤口。”

 

“我从一开始就没想过您会为别人哀悼，您恐怕只会为阿不思·邓布利多哀悼，但您或许绝不情愿他死在您前面，”女孩笑得讽刺，“您会和邓布利多教授永远在一起吗？”

“那是自然!”

“你们这一辈子经历多少曲折，但细细算来，仍然算得上平步青云。假如你们未能在1937年和解；假如矛盾最终使你们走向对立；假如您那一念之间选择的不是一个吻而是决斗；假如在漫长的分离中你们彼此最终与无法挽回的伤痕和解，最终相忘于江湖；死亡能使你们最终相遇，但时间会消磨一切感情……那时候您还敢如此自信么？”

地面上的傲罗终于找到了屏障的漏洞，试图将其改造为一个安全的防护网，希德嘉匆匆站起，拍拍裙子，“您猜在我坠落之前，防护网能否建好?您现在有一千种方法能阻止我，但您是否更愿意看到赌命的结局呢？这又何尝不是一种选择?”

 

格林德沃手心出汗，不置可否，眼睛在双手已然张开的少女身上逡巡着。

一秒，两秒……十秒。

 

他说:“祭日快乐。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

女孩一跃而下，傲罗发出惊呼，屏障被撕裂出一个大口，但防护网还没有张开，女孩在空中的身影如同受伤的鸟，绝望而静穆。

等她几乎要全身撞地时，一道蓝色的光托住了她，接着，一道红光从两侧突入，两道光渐渐融合在一起，将女孩完好无损地拖到了准备好的安全垫上。

格林德沃收起魔杖，趴在房顶上往下看，邓布利多衣着凌乱，显然刚刚赶来，正急切地对救援人员说着什么。

他瞬移至中年教授身边，对方紧紧地拥抱他了一下，然后拉着他一起越过重重包围。那女孩仰天长笑，看见他们，双眼闪亮如昔。

邓布利多蹲在她身边，抚摸她的脑袋，“我见过很多你这样的孩子，你们经历相似，可每个人都不同，每一次我都惶恐，痛恨自己对有关生命的抉择无能为力，”他艰难地笑着，“就算我恳求你，你也不愿意留下么？”

“不会了，因为我已经死了一次，死亡让人原谅一切，”希德嘉认真地说，“感谢格林德沃先生把两个选择都化为了现实，感谢你们使我重生。尽管我依然伤痕累累，但我总能下决心和过去的自己一刀两断。”

“我希望你能找到属于自己的幸福，我爱你们中的每一个，或许你会觉得那爱不够，但我已经把我所能拥有的全部分给你们了。”

格林德沃皱了皱眉，欲言又止。

“我尽力，或许那很简单呢。”

“没那么简单，你对待生命简直就像买彩票一般，我开始觉得你懦弱，你死的时候就像奔赴断头台的革命烈士，”格林德沃终于忍不住说话了，“看在你是阿不思学生的份上，我就不抽你了。”

“真希望纽特也听见这句话，那他就不会在您每次来学校的时候瑟瑟发抖了。”

“如果是他来，我亲自送他下楼，”格林德沃咬牙切齿，被邓布利多撞了一手肘，“我送他......去英国魔法部。”

希德嘉站起来，有些害羞地问:“我可以和你们一起拍照么？”

 

邓布利多执意要把那张照片挂在床头，格林德沃含着牙刷抗议着，“这好像有人时时刻刻看着我们睡觉!”

 

邓布利多无视了他的抗议:“她好歹心心念念希望我们在一起呢。”

 

“那我们明天早上就假装离婚气死她，”格林德沃恨恨道，眼见着邓布利多真的变了脸色，“算了算了，她总比那个斯卡曼德小子好多了。”

“你对纽特到底有什么意见?”

“你为什么如此偏爱他!”

邓布利多第一千零一次觉得日子过不下去了，格林德沃洗完澡匆匆钻进被窝里时，他迅速抽走了男人身上的被子。

半夜，他们同时醒来，邓布利多大声喘息着，格林德沃紧紧抱住了丈夫。

“我做了一个梦。”

“我也是。”

“我梦见我们俩从来没有和好，你在绝路上越走越远，1945年我们不得不决斗，我打败了你，你于是被关在纽蒙迦德，终此一生我们再未相见。”

“我那梦是接着你做的，”格林德沃颤抖道，“我在狭小的牢房里，掉光了头发和牙齿，我绝望，孤独，最终归于平静，当我想起我们的过去时，只觉得陌生。渐渐的，我忘记了你的模样，只记得一个模糊的身影，我就像那丫头一样期待着死亡，因为我觉得生命已经没有了意义，可我为什么不死呢?”

“你别想死，别想死在我前面，”邓布利多狂吻着他的嘴角，“除非你嫌弃我了。”

“你说，你要是把我关起来，你真的会狠心任凭我自生自灭，最终成为一个人棍么?”

“这可说不准，我只是一个凡人，并且很可能在情感上也是一个懦弱的人。”

格林德沃第九百九十九次觉得日子过不下去了，于是恼怒地咬了他一口。

邓布利多象征性地嗷嗷叫了几下，然后斜眼瞥着那个幼稚的男人。他想起今晚又是对方做了饭，而自己仍未兑现为对方做奶油炖鸡肉的诺言，于是极罕见地觉得自己需要托付一些真心话。

他端起另一个相框，上面是他与格林德沃以及三个孩子的合照，照片上的他们恬静愉快，邓布利多甚至仍能想起那个阳光和煦的下午。

“哪怕我们再也不能相见，我也会爱你。”

“这世界上再也没有第二个盖勒特·格林德沃了。”

格林德沃执起他的手，尽管他们身着星星睡衣，额头爬上了皱纹。

“同样，这世界上不会有一个不爱着盖勒特·格林德沃的阿不思·邓布利多。”

 

END.


End file.
